


Nacht

by Rasmisth



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Out of Character, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasmisth/pseuds/Rasmisth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>97年欧冠决赛的那天晚上他们开了个车</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nacht

**Author's Note:**

> 我不记得Lambert的室友是谁了我就把Herrlich塞给他了  
> 所有人都是OOC的  
> 故事发生在火星上  
> 

“小小少年~很少烦恼~眼望四周……等等下面怎么唱来着？”  
“Kalle你喝得太醉了，Stefan你能不能帮忙把他送回去？”  
“嘿，你还没跟我说歌怎么唱呢？”  
“明天早上Ottmar会告诉你的，放心吧。”  
……  
“诶你们怎么这么早就睡了？泳池还开着呢！”  
“你忘了？明天要早起回多特蒙德，谁会脑子抽搐接着在泳池蹦跶啊？是不是你没在奥林匹克体育场的澡堂里蹦跶够啊？”  
“Juergen，Stefan，我房间到了，明天见。”  
“好的，伙计明天见！……哎Kalle怎么这么沉啊！”  
“谁叫他睡得跟个死猪似的一点力气都没有。今天他是我们的英雄，Stefan你就忍一忍吧。”  
“喂但是……”  
Paul Lambert关上自己房间的门，队友嬉笑打闹的嘈杂声音被房门隔开，越来越遥远也越来越模糊。对比刚才热热闹闹充满着队友们嘻嘻哈哈笑声的走廊，房间内好像另外一个世界一样，里面一片漆黑，窗帘拉得严严实实，遮住了外面的人间烟火。就连平日里这个时间点应该亮着的台灯的亮光也没有。那些在白天看来立体清晰的物什如今只剩下一个个混沌模糊的暗影，在黑夜中早早地被溶解了，难以分清哪些是实体的物件，而哪些是黑暗。这让本就有些微醺的Lambert找床有些困难，他有些晃悠地走着，身体不如平时那样正，看上去怪好笑的。  
“歪七扭八的像只企鹅。”要是Andy Moeller在这儿他准会这样笑Lambert。  
索性Lambert的脑子还没给酒彻底灌坏，几番权衡了一下现在不佳的平衡力，他决定摸着墙走——就像小时候学走路那样。墙给了他足够的支撑，好让他看上去不那么狼狈一些，走得也舒服些。当他的视线触及到类似床一样的影子的时候，他二话没说飞身扑了上去，整个身子一瞬间陷在柔软的鸭绒被子，温暖包裹住了他，他惰性大增，连一个脚趾头都不愿意动，就这样西装笔挺地躺倒在舒适的大床上。  
我母亲知道准要说我。Lambert心想，可那又怎样呢。  
“威士忌我就免了，今晚还有更重要的事情等着我去做，我可不想喝完以后睡得像头重得像死猪头一样。”这是Riedle在酒席上劝Moeller陪着自己喝两瓶威士忌时Moeller的拒词，Lambert当时还有些诧异自己竟然能听懂那么大一段德语了。  
门又开了。  
“哟Paul，这么早就睡了啊。”室友Heiko Herrlich的欢乐之情止不住要从声音中溢出来。  
Herrlich顺手打开了台灯，突如其来的亮光很是刺眼，Lambert闭上了眼睛，眼睛眨动了不少次才适应这近在咫尺的光线。  
“我头有点晕，先睡了。”Lambert的手揉搓着他的额头，脸是一片红。  
“叫你不要喝这么多酒。”Herrlich敲了敲Lambert的额头，Lambert伸手打回去，像树懒一样缓慢地翻了个身。Herrlich耸了耸肩，放弃跟室友搭话的冲动，从行李箱里拿出几件换洗衣服打算洗澡去了。  
正当他的手摸到洗手间的门把的时候，外面响起一阵急促的敲门声，Herrlich隐隐猜到外面那个人是谁谁，当他把门一开，视线接触到那张熟悉的娃娃脸的时候，他觉得自己的直觉实在是太英明了。  
Andreas Moeller扒着门框斜靠在门口，他比Herrlich矮不少，可抬头看向Herrlich的眼神倒仿佛跟Herrlich一般高似的。他的衬衫领子敞开着，已经解开三四粒纽扣了，领带散了架，像根绳子一样挂在他的脖子上，随意邋遢至极。他的神情还是一如往常般欠扁，嘴巴撅着，眼里充斥着满不在乎的气味，不过Herrlich早就习惯了。  
“这么晚了什么事儿？”  
Moeller提起左右手扛着的两个大包。  
“你什么意思？”  
“Stéphane已经同意了你去跟他一起睡了。”  
虽然这不是第一次了可这态度也可真够差的，我又不是要跟你抢男人。Herrlich这么想着，冷不丁白了他一眼，走回房内，Moeller舔了舔嘴唇，一脸坏笑站在一边等他出来。不一会儿Herrlich拖着他的箱子走了出来，看到一旁的Moeller一副毕恭毕敬似乎很有礼貌的样子忍不住皱起了眉头。Moeller看到Herrlich那张很不开心的脸，很懂事地往自己那张脸上堆起一打笑容，满面春风地拎着两个大包拥抱柱子般伫立着的Herrlich。  
Moeller把脑袋埋在Herrlich的怀里，“Heiko你最了解我了。”  
“嗯哼。”Herrlich冷笑道，他怀疑自己下一秒就要开始“呵呵”起来。  
“Stéphane跟我说他很想你。”Moeller蓬松柔软的褐色卷发在Herrlich的怀里蹭着。  
废话。Herrlich翻了个白眼，谁受得了你。  
一番肉麻过后，Moeller拿着Herrlich的房卡喜滋滋地进了原来Herrlich的房间，Herrlich看着Moeller兴高采烈手舞足蹈的背影忍不住笑了起来。算了，今天是个好日子，原谅他了。

***

Lambert从昏沉中醒来，头皮处传来一阵阵轻微的刺痛，勉力睁开双眼，视线模糊，四周仿佛被渲染了一层朦胧的黄色，眼前的景物都不真切。他咽下一口口水，克服着不够清醒的意识，打算爬起来弄清楚现在身在何方。他记得和队友在酒店疯狂地庆祝过后他先回了自己的房间，然后立刻就倒在了床上——偶然间喝了过多的威士忌的后遗症，然后像现在这样醒过来，揉搓着自己的太阳穴，用力地眨了自己的眼睛数次，画面渐渐清晰，昏黄的台灯光线，深色的窗帘隔绝了夜色，对面的客床铺得整整齐齐，就像下午训练回来准备收拾去奥林匹克体育场那时一样，早被酒店的服务人员重新收拾好，焕然一新。他感到诧异，斜眼瞥见闹钟，时针指向二，分针指向十二。现在不可能是下午，不然他现在早就在飞机上接受同时来自Ottmar与Matthias的批评了。  
也许我该洗个澡。Lambert坐起身晃了晃脑袋，努力把思绪理得更清晰些。等等，不对。  
既然现在是午夜，那么Heiko就应该躺在床上睡觉，灯也不会开着。他怀疑自己可能酒没醒透，还在梦里，不然以Heiko的脾气不会在现在这个时间还莫名其妙失踪的。可以肯定的是Heiko不在洗手间，洗手间没传应有的声音出来。  
Lambert伸手去掏口袋里的手机，想给室友打个电话，却突然被不明物体击中了后背，温暖、长而结实还能感觉到血管跳动的气息，一瞬间他的心脏提到了嗓子眼，差点就要蹦出来，仿佛恐怖片里主角遭遇的一幕幕场景发生在身边，下意识爆了粗，他告诉自己生活不是戏剧尽管他还被威士忌后遗症折磨着无法确定这是现实还是梦境，努力让自己镇定下来。扭头看去，发现Andreas Moeller在他身侧睡得正酣，他的西装和领带被扔在了旁边的椅子上，衬衫半敞开着，露出了他的肉体。皮带被解开，挂在他的西裤上，鞋子被搁在了地上，他侧身睡着，嘴巴张大，意识不清地流了些口水，一只胳膊挂在地上，另一只胳膊拍在Lambert的身上。  
Andy，我真是要给你吓死。发现刚才那惊魂一幕的始作俑者的身份以后Lambert喘了一口气，心中忍不住抱怨一下。不过Andy的出现很好地解释了Heiko的失踪问题，多半又是像前几次那样换房间换到Stéphane的房间里去，Andy坐在他的大腿上……Lambert和Moeller从没被分到一间房，所以每次Moeller兴致高昂的时候总会蛮不讲理地找Herrlich换房间，Zorc知道这件事情，私底下也分别找两人谈过，但Moeller依然是那么我行我素，Lambert也不是很有办法，Zorc就睁一只眼闭一只眼算了。Lambert本来是应该反对Moeller这么做的，但他很罪恶地发现每一次都很享受，他很享受进入Moeller身体的感觉，聆听对方的喘息声，感受那种在床上汗流浃背的滋味，还有Moeller一次次地叫Paul。他愿意为此违反规章，因为私欲，即使他感到羞愧，也无怨无悔。  
Lambert的视线落到Moeller因为衬衫敞开露出的肉体上，想到上一次客场，他忍不住吞了一口口水，情爱的感觉如海浪般在他脑海里翻滚着，在他的五脏六腑中搅动着，麻痹了他的理智，他想要他，尽管现在他应该洗澡睡觉，可他就是想要他，谁都拦不住他。他的血液仿佛就是为了这一次的欢爱而流动着的，热得有些膨胀。整个人一下子清醒了过来，仿佛刚才的头晕与阵痛都是幻觉。让那该死的威士忌后遗症见鬼去吧！他从没感到比这更清醒过——也许上一次与Moeller做爱的时候他也是这么觉得的。  
Lambert的右臂伸进Moeller的衬衫内，托起对方的身体，他的唇附上Moeller的唇，湿溜溜的舌头像条鲶鱼一样在对方的口腔，对方的舌头起初平静地躺着，在他几番撩拨之下突然如触电般抬起，磨搓卷绕着Lambert的舌头，急不可耐地吸纳着口腔内不多的空气，直到最后对方似乎感觉有些缺氧，猛一把推开了Lambert。  
“Paul，你醒得太晚了。”带有明显黑森口音的英语一个音节一个音节仿佛从Moeller的牙尖蹦出，散发着危险的味道。  
“我错了。”Lambert诚恳地点点头，Moeller挑着眉照着他的样子做了一遍，Lambert不禁笑了，两人一道心有灵犀地开始脱裤子。  
“实话实说，我下面有点硬。”Lambert把西装裤子和皮带扔到本该是Heiko睡着的那张床上，露出发红涨起的老二。  
Moeller向他竖了个大拇指，“很可惜，”他把玩着自己的老二，“我才刚醒来。”  
Lambert坐回床边，拍掉Moeller的手，把Moeller的两条腿扛到床上，然后分开他们。Moeller忍不住拍着床大笑起来。  
“接下来做你该做的吧。”  
Lambert床下床上永远是做的比说的要多，他的嘴唇凑到Moeller的额头上去，耐心细致地一点点从上往下吻过去，轻轻地划过Moeller有些发烫的皮肤。即使他现在身体已经热不可耐，可还是努力告诉自己要耐心、要耐心，而且按往常的经验来看Moeller硬起来挺快的。他停留在Moeller脖子的后侧，舌头出其不意地舔舐了那个部位，Moeller大喘了一口气，身体有些颤抖，他把头埋在Lambert的背部，感受苏格兰人在那个位置的耐心爱抚。自他心底似乎有一种原始的欲望正在悸动着喷发着，他急不可待，因为他无法忍耐，所以他选择把自己交给对方。一种酥麻的感觉如同电流一样穿过他的全身，他要把自己释放出来，他无法忍受Lambert在自己敏感地带的依恋，那让他挣扎却又舒适，他柔软的卷发不停地蹭着Lambert的后背，他的心脏血管纠缠在一起，脸上泛起红潮，最后忍不住咬着Lambert的后背，毫不用力地咬着——Moeller怀疑自己是否还有余力。他感觉自己的分身的温度渐渐升高，额头上渗出细细的汗，Lambert这才放过他，临了还忍不住捏起他的乳头。  
“Andy，你带润滑油了吗？”Lambert喘着气，与对方肢体的亲密接触也使他的体温越升越高，心跳快得他有些负担过重，连说话也有点费力。他甚至根本不想说话，因为前戏给他的感觉过于美好，他本不想打断的，可他必须用润滑油，那些所谓的直接进入都是些色情录像带的鬼话连篇。  
Moeller点点头，有些费劲地从枕头后面拿出一个瓶子，直接扔给Lambert，Lambert打开盖子，抹了一点在手上。  
“快点干我。”  
Lambert摇摇头，把两根手指伸进Moeller的还有些紧的后庭中，身外之物进入的感觉让Moeller在一瞬之间经历了天堂地狱两重天，他忍不住呻吟起来，Lambert很是受用，他的手指很耐心地涂着油做着扩张，在摩擦与必不可免的呻吟之下渐渐开始有些松软。  
不，这还不够。Lambert用手拭去额头上的汗，他看着眼前Moeller迷醉放浪的神情一时有些犹豫——Moeller只有现在这时才会露出这样没有防备的一面。对方深浅不稳的喘息刺激着Lambert的情欲，他抚摸着对方绷紧的肌肉，一时兴起亲吻了对方大腿的内侧。这出乎Moeller的意料，法兰克福人叫了出来。Lambert的大腿叠在Moeller的大腿上头，他捏了捏Moeller肉感十足的脸颊，“我进来了。”  
Moeller看上去有些意识不清，茫然地点点头。  
下一秒他忍不住叫了出来，痛苦又兴奋，对方的老二在不停地冲击着他的身体，尽管对方很有经验地抹了足够的润滑油，使他的肌肉足够放松，可异物进入身体的感觉还是疼痛无比，他忍不住喘息着试图减轻些许痛苦，双手紧扣着Lambert的腰际，紧抓着苏格兰人腰部的肌肉线条，苏格兰人被他抓得吃痛，猛然吻他，封住了他沉重的叹息。  
这感觉真享受，还想要。Moeller这么想着，充满温度的湿润液体流出眼角，顺着脸部线条滑下去。他能肯定自己哭得比前年联赛夺冠的时候要丑得多得多，可哭出来的感觉真爽——就像当年一样。Lambert的下体充满着原始的性力量，像永动机一样似乎永远不知道疲倦一样，他感觉下体有粘稠的液体随着肉柱的冲撞流下来，是血，他还要更多的血。  
Lambert的下体涨着，他感觉随时就要射出来，不过还没到时候。他睁开眼睛，擦掉Moeller脸上流过的生理性眼泪，法兰克福人深蓝色的眼睛就像雾中的湖泊一样迷离，却为他徒增了几分平时在他身上无法看到的诱惑，那双眼睛像一面镜子，照出他的欲望，照出他的诱惑，他点头称是，含住了他浓密的眼睫毛。Moeller的眼角泛着深红色，那是性欲旺盛的表现，Lambert心想自己现在一定也是这样的，噢，多么诱人。忍不住伸手玩弄着对方的卷发，那儿全湿了，原本卷起的发丝被稠密的汗紧紧地黏在了头皮上，他把视线转了回去，闭上眼睛，分身更深地向对方的身体内部挺进，对方颤抖的呻吟声叫他欲罢不能。  
“再……再进来些吧……”Moeller的胸口起伏不定，他眼中的Lambert就像平时那样专注，不，更加专注，充满着偏执的疯狂。苏格兰人不再是冷静，虽然他的眼睛还是蓝色的，可眼底分明散发着红色的，他任由自己的分身在Moeller的身体里面横冲直撞，最后在那个临界点彻底爆发，他的灵与肉就像红肿的分身里喷薄而出的乳白色粘稠液体一样肆无忌惮地冲了出去，跌入了自深深处的潜意识，让理智暂时地陷入沉睡当中，而他的另外一半毫无目的地在潜意识的海洋里冲撞着直到对方阴茎的粘稠液体溅了他一脸，他茫然，愣了一秒。  
“喂，别犯傻了，”Moeller大口喘着气，他平日雪白的肤色泛着健康滋润的浅红色，汗水沿着各处渗出来，汇聚成了蜜色的海，“抱我。”他伸出手毫不介意地抹去Lambert脸黏糊糊的液体，那脏兮兮的玩意儿占了他一手，可是他似乎毫不介意，黏连着精液的双手贴在了Lambert结实的后背上，他的身子直挺挺地倒在Lambert的怀里，懒得动弹。  
Lambert也不介意——实际上他乐见于此，揽住Moeller的跨把他抱起。他略微费了点力气，毕竟两个人的身高和体重相差无几。Moeller很上道地把两条大腿夹在Lambert的腰间，毫无廉耻地挂在对方身上——他根本就是懒得走了。  
“Andy，你又重了。”Lambert装出十分语重心长痛惜的语气。  
Moeller眉头锁起，Lambert这番话显然是戳到了他的痛处。他咬着牙狡辩，嘴巴撅得老高，“反正Hitzfield没意见。”  
Lambert笑了，“那好，我明早就告诉Matthias。”  
“你敢？”Moeller的语气变得有些紧张，右脚狠踹了一把Lambert，Lambert吃痛反笑，抱着Moeller站在浴室的淋浴器下，腾出一只空闲的手拧开开关，开出来的是冷水，他们异口同声地操着自己祖国的国骂，Moeller的一头卷发被瞬间拉直，直啪啪地贴在头皮上，毫无活力，衬托得他像条雨中被淋湿的流浪猫。Lambert也没好到哪里去，只不过他的头发是直的，被水淋了以后也没差多少。  
“Andy。”  
“嗯？”  
Lambert狠狠地拍了一记Moeller的肩膀，“你该下来了。”  
“哦——”他的尾音拉得老长，显得很不情愿，不过他纠结一下还是放开手自己站着了。  
“我之前开玩笑的。”Lambert展露出一个非常苏格兰式的淳朴笑容，海蓝色的眼睛在昏黄的四周中格外得明亮开朗。  
“我知道。”Moeller也笑了，他的眼睛眯了起来，肉嘟嘟的脸颊鼓了起来，“你不会这样做的。”  
淋浴器的水拍打在他们的身上，有些冻得慌。  
“今晚真美好，像做梦一样。”Lambert回想到欧冠决赛，还有这几年来的日子，天翻地覆，日新月异，弹指间美梦成真，好不真实。  
“那就别睡了，这样就不会醒来了。”  
“Paul，不要走。”Moeller突然有些忧郁地说道，整个人靠在Lambert身上。  
Lambert顺手揉了揉Moeller的头发，语气轻快地说道，“嗯，我不会走的。”


End file.
